


WWMBD K-Pop Oneshot Compilation

by what-would-my-bias-do (elohel_en)



Category: 2NE1, B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), GOT7, K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), U-KISS, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, Ask us stuff on Tumblr, Crack, Fluff, Multi, Oneshot Compilation, Tumblr request, and everything in between, what-would-my-bias-do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elohel_en/pseuds/what-would-my-bias-do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of K-POP one-shots, mostly fluff, some angst. Many members of many different groups, so hopefully people won't feel too lonely ^^<br/>You can request more one-shots at what-would-my-bias-do.tumblr.com, and in the meantime...<br/>Enjoy~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (BTS RapMonster) My Story Namjoon is an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> mymisstina asked: Can you write a scenario where you come home late for work, it's raining and you meet Rap Monster? You forget your keys and ask him to let you stay one night at his messy house? He wakes up seeing a cleaned house and you're making breaksfast?fluff?thanks.
> 
> Word Count: 1166

—

The rain spattered across your knees as you waded through the already-forming puddles on the streets. Thunder boomed in the distance, and the falling raindrops made a harsh smashing noise as they hit the pavement in a great torrential downpour.

You put your head up from where it had been curled to protect your face from the wind to look around for any sort of shelter, and — yes, there it was — a bus stop emerged from the gloom. You hurried into the structure, heaving a breath as you took off your hood. Once safely seated on a (thankfully dry) bench, you checked the time on your phone; it was already 10, when you should have been tucked into bed with a good book and a mug of soothing tea.

You were going to kill Taehyung tomorrow. What he’d made sound like “oh, a little favour, it won’t take long..” had actually taken you until ten minutes ago, after which you had hurried out of the office to get home before the forecasted storm came.

Your bus came, and you hopped on, swiping your bus card at the front before making your way to the back seat. 

—

After what seemed like an endless journey of watching raindrops race down the window and listening to the persistent pounding of rain against the bus, you finally got to your stop. 

You made it into the lobby, up the elevator, and all the way down the hallway towards your apartment, when you realized that you’d left your keys on your desk at work.

“Shoot, shoot, shoot…”

You paced around in front of your door, jumping a little from the chill of getting bombarded by so much cold water outside, harassing the door handle again and again, before the door to the apartment across from you was suddenly pulled open. 

“Can I help you?” It was your neighbour, Namjoon. You’d only ever seen him in the elevator, and never in a t-shirt and sweatpants like this. His hair, in contrast to how it always looked in the mornings, was a little tousled, and one side of it had been pressed flat, probably from lying on his side.

“Uh, yes, I- Sorry about that, was I being too loud? I’ll be quieter from now on, you don’t-”

“It’s fine, I just wanted to know why you were standing in the hallway like that, on a day and at a time when you should already be home.” He looked at your shivering and frowned.

“I just realized I left my keys at work..”

“Oh! Uh, you can stay here for the night, if you want — you probably don’t want to go back out there under the storm.”

You stuttered out a thanks, welcoming yourself into his apartment.

It was a lot messier than you’d expected it to be, all dirty clothes and dirty dishes and papers covered in scribbles stacked on every conceivable surface in the house. You’d heard that he wrote and composed music in his free time, so you thought that those must be his lyrics.

“I’ll clear out the guest bedroom for you, I normally use it for a little extra storage.” Namjoon told you before retreating into said room.

Within seconds, you began to hear all manner of bangs and crashes, and then a slightly muffled “I’m okay!” from Namjoon, that klutz. 

You smiled to yourself; this Namjoon was much more fun than the other one, the one that always looked professional and business-like as he stepped into the elevator beside you in the mornings.

When he stepped out of the room, you looked in; everything looked very nice, brand-new. Nothing was out of place, unlike the rest of his home. But judging from what you’d seen of him today, however briefly that had been, you were around 70% sure that he’d just found a closet to stuff everything into at the last minute.

You smiled your brightest smile at him. “Thank you so much for letting me stay here for the night, I don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t offered…”

“It’s nothing,” he replied quickly, but you could see the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

You were so tired that you fell asleep on the bed without even changing out of your wet clothes, something you’d be appalled at the suggestion of normally, and spent a night of peaceful dreams in Namjoon’s guest room.

—

The next morning, you got up early like you always did, cleaned the house up a little (you cleaned the floor, but left everything on the tables for fear of disturbing some important work), and started looking for ingredients to piece together a decent breakfast; it was the least you could do to thank Namjoon for his hospitality. Right after breakfast, you decided, you’d go straight to work, find your keys, and stay home ‘sick’ for the rest of the day.

—

You were in the middle of pouring the batter for the first pancake when you suddenly felt a pair of warm arms enveloping you from behind. You flinched, startled, but easily relaxed into Namjoon’s backhug. It wasn’t like you’d expected it or anything, but it just felt inexplicably nice.

“Morning.”

“Good morning to you, too. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to finish up breakfast preparations. I’ve sliced some fruit and put the bowl on what I guessed was the dining table, so you can help yourself to that while you wait for the pancakes.”

“Wow, thanks, I wasn’t expecting you to do this for me! I woke up and I was all ‘woah! My house is relatively clean??!?!’” he laughed heartily, “It’s all thanks to you! You’re too good to me, you little cutie you.”

Since when were you a ‘little cutie’? You had absolutely no idea, but you liked it. You smiled, finishing up the pouring and covering the pan so the breakfast would cook faster.

—

You and Namjoon sat together at the coffee table (it turned out that you’d guessed wrong about which one was the dining table, but the two of you decided to just eat there anyway) and talked and laughed together cheerily; great food, greater company, and an even greater mood made everything so much easier to talk about. 

You were comfortable around Namjoon, something you hadn’t been in a long time, and the feeling was like coming home.

You’d thought yesterday, standing outside your apartment door, that it would be the worst day of your life, but it hadn’t been; Namjoon had been so kind as to take you in for a couple of hours, you’d slept well, and now you were eating a wonderful breakfast at a table with another human being, something you hadn’t really done in a while, being so busy every morning getting to work on time.

You were really enjoying spending time with Kim Namjoon, you decided, and you mentally made plans to meet again.

It had been anything but the worst day ever.


	2. (BTS Jin) The Spy Game, for reals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Reader x Jin! Police, Military, Mafia or Spy AU where the two of them go on a mission and Jin saves Reader when Reader gets captured by the baddies! (Sorry for the cheese, I am full of cheese ;p)
> 
> Warnings for slight suggestion of adult themes, dark imagery, violence, mild language.
> 
> * - is a perspective change, -- is a time skip*
> 
> Word Count: 3460

———

_The inner breast pocket of his jacket was emblazoned with the name Kim Seok Jin, which he hadn’t noticed until that day._

_Not Jin?_

And Seokjin woke up.  
Just like that.

He had already technically been ‘awake,’ milling about and generally being conscious; but this wasn’t that kind of _woke up._

It was easy, almost deceptively so, and so fast a change.

One moment he was standing in front of the door to the sleeping quarters (he shared his room with three others, whose names he’d either forgotten or had never deemed important enough to remember), and the other he was.. well, standing in front of the door to the sleeping quarters. 

But now he was alert, finally coming to his senses in a world he had always resided in. He thought about how that crack in the wall next to his bed had always bothered him at least a little bit. He thought about how he usually disliked the taste of anything served at the cafeteria, but continued to consume regular portions of it, three times a day, despite that. He thought about the most mundane things, not about suspects or targets or weapons, but about little pieces of hair stuck to brushes and about what kind of wood they might have used to fashion his bed frame.

He was _alive._

He went out in the morning for the millionth time, to a cafe he’d been to a million times, arriving, as always, exactly when the first batch of morning bread came out. He had the same breakfast every day without fail, a blueberry muffin and a cup of strong black coffee, but today the food tasted different. Bolder.

Jin was sipping at what would have been the last of his coffee when she entered the shop, chatting with another girl and looking around the room for a table to sit at before ordering anything. When her eyes fell upon his police officer’s uniform, she kind of stiffened for a second before snapping out of it and beginning, with renewed vigour, to converse animatedly with her companion.

Maybe Jin had seen her here before, or maybe he hadn’t; he couldn’t really be sure. But he saw her now, _really_ saw her, and he immediately committed her features to memory. It hadn’t been voluntary, merely an instinct born of hours, weeks, years of training to accurately recognize — and find — any interesting people’s faces. It mildly disgusted him, actually, that he had just done that, like he had been analyzing some target to shoot, to track down and dispose of after his job was done. 

Nonetheless, he guessed that, to be fair, he hadn’t really known what to do other than to scan her like that; he was just too used to it.

She was beautiful.

So he sat and stared, until she let out a laugh in response to something the girl sitting across from her had said. Clearing his throat and pushing back his chair to get up, Jin peered into his paper cup, noticing then that it had been empty for quite a while. He got up and paid for his half-eaten muffin and long-finished coffee, putting down exactly the amount that he owed, as always.

He couldn’t help but think of the girl, and of how she had stilled when she’d seen that he was an officer, seen that emblem that meant he was DANGER in all capitals. 

It had always been taught to him that he should feel some sort of pride to be bearing that symbol, but now the silver-gold badge resting false-proudly over his heart gave him a sort of creeping shame. She’d been afraid of him for the reason that he wore it, and that made him feel uneasy about the meaning of all this. His life.

Maybe it was time to go back. He felt like he didn’t really belong here, in this realer version of the world he had once known.

The merrily tinkling bells near the door made a pretty sound as he brushed past them, a sound that he’d never really noticed, much less appreciated, until then.

The walk back to the station was rather quiet, except for the bustling traffic and the occasional message being transmitted through Seokjin’s earpiece. He turned it off.

He thought about the past as he walked slowly along the sidewalks, swinging his arms a little and singing a vague-but-familiar tune somewhere in the back of his mind. 

He thought about the past, but found that there were no meaningful memories to remember. It wasn’t amnesia, he knew who he was and where he had come from (Seokjin from the police force, obviously (though, until very recently, just “Jin”)). 

It was only that, before the previous day, he had been so _out of it_ , following the strict rules of existence in that damned place, that he hadn’t had so much as a thought of his own for the past however-many years, reducing that time span to a complete blur in Seokjin’s mind.

The walk back to the station seemed to get quieter still.

The wind blew in his ears.

_Jin turns the corner to another hallway, his hard, shiny shoes making quite a bit of noise against the equally hard, equally shiny floor beneath them. He is thinking hard while walking, recalling precisely the face of the man he has been sent to kill._

_He fixes his tie with his left hand, but only because his right hand is occupied._

_His right hand holds a gun._

_The instructions echo through his mind again as he stops in front of the door numbered 120 and starts to wait silently by the wall adjacent to it: “This is your next target. Namjoon will tell you the details of his location and how heavily guarded he is. Don’t come back until he is dead.“_

_His instructions are almost always the same._

_He knocks twice on the door, the way Jeon Jungkook is expecting his boss to knock for their scheduled meeting._

_Jin can hear a sudden, excited shuffling and some muffled greetings spoken through the door before it is finally pulled open._

_Jung Kook looks up from his 45-degree bow, and is suddenly confused: he doesn’t see TaeTae, er, Mr. Kim, anywhere._

_When he turns his head, Jin is already facing him, handgun poised to shoot._

_Jung Kook can’t surrender properly, because he only gets time to raise his arms halfway._

_BANG._

_“Are you done?” a voice asks in Jin’s ear._

_“Yes.”_

_“The security cameras will unfreeze in 4 minutes.”_

_The line goes dead._

_If he had any time for personal thoughts, Jin would be disappointed that Namjoon only ever speaks to him in that even, monotone voice and never stays to chat._

_But even if he did linger to have some small talk, Jin would probably get annoyed with him._

_Jin likes to believe that all the people he is sent to murder are inherently bad, that he is doing a service to the community and to his government, his country. He lets himself think that every person he extinguishes deserves it, deserves everything from the first threat to the final gunshot._

_But somewhere, so deep in his conscience that he isn’t aware that it is there or even that it exists, he knows that the corruption of the police force has gone too far for even half of his targets to be actual criminals._

_What used to be the proud protector of millions of men and women and children througout the nation has sunk slowly but surely to a private assassination organization, swayable insofar as one can pay. At first it was small favors and deals made in secret by the heads, but soon enough it descended into nothing but a helpful service that is guaranteed to kill your target without repurcussions; the department is still technically a sector of the government._

_Jin doesn’t love killing, but he keeps doing it nonetheless. He thinks he’s free, but in reality he is just repeating a false truth to himself when he wonders about things like whether or not it was right to kill so-and-so:_

_Killing isn’t really wrong, it’s just what people like him do._

_It’s his job._

As always, Seokjin was headed to Yoongi’s for some small talk before lunchtime, but today he got pulled over by a scarily neutral-faced Jimin. “You’ve got something, Jin.”

‘Something’ meant another mission. _Another murder he would commit_ , he thought. He was frozen for a second, wondering what _that_ meant.

He followed his higher-up into the room anyway, breathing deeply but discreetly, like he’d learned to do to calm himself down without making too much noise before a job.

A large colour photograph slid onto the table. 

“Here she is,” Jimin said, sighing slightly in a way that only meant that it was routine, an everyday occurrence, for him to be showing pictures of strangers to police officers for them to kill.

“Works at the Hyundai Department store — fifth floor, where they sell the patbingsu — her break starts in about half an hour, so you’ve got a while. But remember, don’t be late, ‘cause Min can’t bail you out any more.”

Seokjin remarked internally that if said man were standing in the room, Jimin would have fainted upon seeing him. Of course Yoongi could bail him out.. as long as he was negotiating with Park Jimin, of course.

“Don’t worry about it; I’ll get it over with as soon as I can.“ 

Seokjin reflected for a moment, before asking, “Is Namjoon busy?”

“Namjoon’s with Yoongi, which is why I’m the one assigning you today. Just do this quick and you can see him after dinner, hmm?“ 

”..yeah. Sure. Uh-huh.“ Seokjin started to back out of the room, grabbing his supplies and continuing to talk at Jimin.

Unimpressed, the later waved him off with a slightly annoyed expression. Jin had always wondered what he was thinking that made him so irritable all the time.

Before he left, though, he called over his shoulder: "That’s Yoongi- _hung_ to you, NoJams.”

It was the first marginally rude thing he’d ever said to anyone in the building other than his best friend, and it came surprisingly easily. It sort of scared him, on some level, but it also gave him a thrill he was sure he’d never have gotten from firing his .45.

Seokjin didn’t realize that he hadn’t actually looked at the picture before stuffing it into his memory.

—

You took off your apron, waving and smiling casually to your co-workers to let them know you were going on your break now. You made your way to the elevators, and, when one came to your floor, got in and hit the button for the rooftop.

You stepped out of the elevator, breathing in the fresh air and taking in the greenery that’d been installed by the gardeners that the company had hired a couple of years back. There was so much of it that one could barely see the concrete half-walls surrounding the roof, making the place that much more relaxing to be in. You sat down at a round table, contentedly crossing your legs for a nap in the late-morning sun.

 

 

You woke to the insistent ringing of your watch alarm, jumping up immediately for fear that you’d be late to get back; your break was only twenty minutes long, after all.

You dusted your clothes off and tied your hair back up properly, simultaneously starting your walk back to the elevator.

The sight that greeted you when you stepped around the last corner before the elevator made you falter, step back a little on instinct; you were absolutely certain that you’d seen that figure before. He was blocking the only exit from the rooftop, and every potential escape route around you was just air, a six-story free fall.

Great. Just _fabulous._

“I’ve been waiting for you.” The police officer was leaning there against the wall with his arms crossed. He had stood up straight when he’d spotted you, having expected you. “Look, we don’t have much time, so please hear me out.”

“No, no! I know who — _what_ you are, you’re here to kill me! Tha- that’s what you people do! I-I won’t let you take my life!” You were trying and miserably failing to sound strong and not-defenseless. 

Damn it, damn it, this was going nowhere and you really needed to get back to the cafe without dying at the hands of the police and you just didn’t see a good way out of this.. Could you just push past him to get to the elevators? Jump off the ledge and hope for the best? There was really no way to help your situation and the man was starting to step closer and you turned around to look behind you for some sort of refuge but saw more people dressed in police uniforms and you whipped your head back at the first man who was now no more than two metres from you and you were starting to sweat and-

“Please,” the man said, stepping still closer, “it’ll be quick.”

“I — don’t — want — to —”

You were completely trapped, and you were beginning to imagine your own obituary in the newspapers — only you wouldn’t have an obituary in the newspapers, because your death had been brought about by the police. You imagined your nothingness, rather; your grave would hold nothing but dirt, there would be no ashes to keep safe.. 

Dark.

“I’m not going to come with you!” You barked, as a last-ditch effort, and took a big step back when the male reached out for you.

“______!” He demanded, “This is a direct order from a representative of the police!”

You rushed your decision, making to lunge past him and get to the elevator. But it wasn’t ever going to be that easy, now was it? The last thing you saw before the lights winked out was his blocking your way. You felt a sudden blow to your stomach, knocking the air from your lungs and making your head spin. Your whole body stung from both the pain of impact and that of defeat.

 _Pathetic_ , you thought for just a moment, before you lost the battle against the black spots dancing in your vision.

“My apologies.”  
Seokjin’s words went unheard.

 

 

“This is why I told you to be quicker this time, you had to go and make this one unnecessarily dramatic and loud and call all those other guys to help you make this— this flamboyant plan of yours come to life and then you had to go and bring her here instead of killing her on the spot and-” Jimin was spluttering, the situation robbing him of much-needed words.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t originally plan to make this so big, I won’t-”

“You are abusing your position as a senior officer to- Gah!” The speaker yanked at his red hair, messed with his glasses. “Just make sure the job gets done, alright? She needs to be gone by the end of the week. Now get out of my sight!”

Seokjin quietly complied, closing the door calmly but firmly behind him.

He had honestly planned to get on with the job as efficiently as possible, really, but the second he checked back to see exactly what his target looked like, he had changed plans immediately. It was her, the girl who’d so intrigued him that morning at the cafe. He couldn’t just let her die.

So he’d called for reinforcements.

Walking down the halls to visit her and to explain himself, Seokjin looked around. He only now noticed how harsh, how cold and sterilized and blindingly bright the place was, how strange it was that he was there without the mind-numbing Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V of his previous life.

He had to find a pattern now, purposefully, unlike he had ever had to before. He felt so out of place here, because those people he’d thought of vaguely as brothers and friends before seemed so alien and distant all of a sudden. It gave him the impression that he had lived life completely numbed to all the sensations around him, and that unsettled him.

He unlocked the door to his private room in the building, not his bedroom (which wasn’t even really his) but his ‘business room’, which had held everything from interrogations to casual meetings in the time that he had occupied it. Right now, it was being used to house ______, as he’d learned her name was from Jimin.

Seokjin strode into the room, soundlessly shutting he door behind him and locking it. He watched ______, who had been bound to a single wooden chair in the middle of the room. She was asleep, still out cold since an hour ago.

An amused smile formed on his lips, and he leaned forward to wake her, blowing in her face. This startled her awake; ______ stared dazedly at him for a moment, until she tried to reach up and wipe her bleary eyes and found that her hands had been cuffed behind her. All at once, her annoyance found her again and ______ started to glare up at him in earnest. He kept smiling at her.

—

You heaved a sigh, sinking further into the chair and eyeing him dangerously.

“Why didn’t you kill me before? In want of a personal slave?” You tried to sting as much as possible with every word you spat out.

Seokjin took a step back from you. That wasn’t what he’d really been expecting to hear.

“I hate you and the entire organization that you work for. Everyone who’s at least a little right in the head hates you all, but no one has the guts to say it, ‘cause they’re afraid you’ll take them away, too.”

Then he started laughing, and between the evil look you were giving him and the biting things you’d said you really didn’t know what was so humorous about _anything_ in this situation.

—

Seokjin laughed, partially because of the irony and partially because she was everything he’d thought she would be when he’d seen her that morning at the café. Bright and fiery and strong-willed, she showed him a different side of life, an exciting, eye-opening experience that he wanted to harness and keep with him forever. Her spirited attitude, although it was being used with malice towards him, emitting rays of don’t-touch-me everywhere, filled him with a simply unknowable joy.

He was so, so glad he’d decided to save her.

—

“Look, I’m not really with them. Well, I am, sort of, but I’m not..”

“Not _what_?”

“I’m- I’m here to stop you from getting killed, alright?” He coughed a little afterwards, because it had sounded _so much better_ in his head.

You were skeptical, but what other choice did you have? You stopped and looked up at him.

Taking this as his cue, he started talking.

“I’m sorry for punching you, and for taking you without your permission,” he sounded so polite for someone who was supposed to be out to kill you. Who the hell needed permission before abducting someone, anyway? “Are you okay?”

You stayed silent.

“Now we have to get going or we’ll miss the ferry!” he suddenly raised his voice, something like excitement or anticipation escaping his lips.

“Ferry?”

He took out a knife that was serrated near the handle and cut the ropes binding you to the chair, shushing you when you knocked the chair over as you stood up. “Comes in and out of this wretched building for transportation every day. It’s almost six now, it comes then and leaves three minutes later. We have no time to waste.”

“What makes you think I’ll go with this plan of yours? It could be a trap, I’m not that stupid, you know.”

“It’s perfectly understandable if you want to be stuck here through the night and be found dead tomorrow morning.” he smirked. You were _not_ appreciating the sarcasm, and probably would have hit him if your wrists hadn’t been hurting from having been tied with rough rope.

But this actually gave you hope, sort of. You were about to try a risky gamble, but it just might be worth it. And then you could see your loved ones again. Keep working towards your PhD, maybe. Add ‘have escaped police’ to your list of achievements. 

Life was good, and you were about to jump right back into it.

The nameless policeman was already standing by the door, having looked out into the corridor to check if the coast was clear. 

He gestured to you to follow him, smiling slightly. “Now come on! Hurry!”

You were going on the adventure of your life… and, hopefully, you’d make it out alive.

———


	3. (BTS All) Hunger Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Dear Admin K, thank you for answering my Hunger Games BTS ask! Can I actually ask you to write what happens in the initial bloodbath(preferably not from Jimin's POV caus' he gonna get killed)? If it's not too much trouble? I have a prompt opener: The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was an explosion.(Jimin, did you drop your token?) Love you guys! Thank you once again!
> 
> Word Count: 964

———

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was an explosion.

I couldn’t see who had caused it, probably because they were now literally as obliterated as you can possibly get, true to the meaning of the word; I imagined people scraping bits of dead teenager off the ground.

The thought made me shudder.

And then the count down from sixty had already reached three and I couldn’t think straight and my palms were sweating buckets and I just stood there, dumbstruck, when the voice said “Zero” and the gong sounded, until someone jostled my shoulder and pushed me off the plate, rushing off to the cornucopia to acquire his weapons and start killing off the weaklings.

I could tell from the guy’s short stature and strangely perfect running form that it was the male District 1 tribute, Suga. I was lucky that my starting point was near his and that I was from a career district, because I would have been instantly killed otherwise, standing stock-still like I had been.

His push had woken me, my senses were sharp, my legs were ready. I couldn’t quite see all the details yet, as it was unusually far away, but as I ran closer I spied a glint of gold amidst the gore and the fighting and the huge walls of the cornucopia itself, and I was pretty sure that it was a trident. 

Lucky me.

—

Suga was the one who had initially pulled me into the careers, thinking it obvious that any tribute from 4 should be part of the alliance. But when I entered the room in which they had chosen to convene, I felt so wrong, out of place, an intruder. The games were a way to die brutally and painfully, but at least they were supposed to be a fair way to die brutally and painfully. Big alliances like this and all the hard training career tributes always got beforehand ruined that. Not that not having alliances would make anything less awful about the games.

I chose not to say any of this out loud, however, because the last thing anyone would want to do in this situation was make themselves a target, an enemy to the careers. I played it cool, played along, put in some false support.

I could only hope that none of them would decide to off me early, when they found out I wasn’t going to be of any use to the group.

But hope had failed me once before, and it could definitely fail me again.

I’d hoped not to be drawn from the reaping ball.

“Kim Taehyung.”  
I’d hoped someone would volunteer for me, which they didn’t, because no one wanted to stop the mayor’s only son from achieving glory on the battlefield.

“Any volunteers?”  
“…”  
I’d hoped to be able to say some proper goodbyes to my friends and family before being carted off to the Capitol.

“Greeting time is now over, please exit the room.”  
“Good luck, Tae..”  
I’d hoped, I’d hoped, I’d hoped, and no one up there had even once delivered.

Tough.

—

I finally got close to the cornucopia, the metal structure looming over me and casting an intimidating shadow. A sword swung in my direction, but I whipped around and grabbed the trident before it could hit; I blocked the attack with my newfound weapon, pushed the tribute off, then stuck him with its deadly sharp points. I turned away quickly to try to avoid at least some of the guilt.

I could hear people calling my name, and turned towards the source of the noise. My ‘teammates’ were on the other side of the huge cornucopia, the open side, and were standing near the mouth and facing outwards, fighting against tributes who wanted to get some weapons and supplies for themselves.  
I could infer that those who had been inside the cornucopia before had been killed long moments ago.

At the end of the first day, the five remaining Careers (the girl from District 2 was already dead; some District 7 idiot had taken an axe to her head) gathered our collective supplies and set up camp around the mouth of the cornucopia, laying down thermal sleeping bags and putting up small tents. The artificial sky above lit up with the seal of the Capitol, announcing that a surprising fourteen tributes had been killed in the bloodbath. I whistled, slightly shocked. That left these four people, me, and just five others… Only a handful of us, really.

I wondered when I’d meet them all, those other five.  
I wondered when they’d die.  
I wondered what hidden horrors the arena held this year, because so far nothing really special had happened with the terrain or anything. It gave me a creeping, foreboding, suspenseful feeling that I desperately swatted away in my head.

Just before I fell asleep, I thought I might have seen some small glimmer of red staring at our temporary camp from the brush. It seemed to glare at me, but my slowly closing eyes decided that rest was more important than that creepy red light at the moment.

I hoped I’d live to see my family again, to laugh with them on the beach about some stupid joke only we think is funny. I hoped I could one day once again sit down to some simple fare, bread and a good fish to share around the table for dinner, joyous evenings and beautiful mornings out by the open sea.

I also hoped that someone would listen this time, grant me that one wish.

It would be all I’d ever want, everything I could ask for.

Slim chance, though, huh? I told myself, as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. (BTS Jimin) Vampire Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Vampire bts?? 

Vampires were supposed to be things of fantasy, good for scaring kids with but nothing more. 

Indeed, you could have sworn that those blood-red eyes hadn’t been so a few moments ago, could have sworn that the creature in front of you had been only a normal teenager in a muscle shirt and a snapback. He hadn’t even introduced himself, which was something you usually liked about parties; everything was simple, no histories, no rules. At parties, you just wandered around and talked to people, totally in your element.

You had come to this particular party at your friends’ insistence that you should look for some boyfriend material. It had started out well, and you had spotted someone you thought might be the one; he was short compared to most of the guys at the party, but was still pretty tall. His toned arms and probable six-pack were evident, and his slightly rounded cheeks made him look just cute enough to be unintimidating. 

You had been surprised, but pleasantly so, when the guy had pulled you into a room, just the two of you.  
It had only taken a second for things to flip 180 degrees from there.

Now, he looked up at you and your mouth opened to scream and your eyes rounded and adrenaline pumped through your system and your body instinctively thought: vampire. Vampire. Vampire.

You were clutching at the wall behind you, gasping for breath; it was less the shock of seeing the fangs glint under artificial lighting and more that of discovering that your subconscious already knew that vampires existed, that they were a viable threat, that was making your head swim along with the time of night.

He got closer to you, leaning over you and effectively pinning you to the wall. You could feel his breath on your neck- or rather, you couldn’t. Vampires are dead, no beating heart or need to blink or breathe.

His striking eyes still bored into you, piercing your heart and melting your brain. Some primal instinct deep down was telling all of your body what to do, while your mind, spluttering, asserted that vampires didn’t exist in the first place. 

Vital breaths just wouldn’t come. His fangs got close to your neck, touching the flesh, you were moments away from death, no one would hear you scream—  
He bit down hard, and you could feel the beginnings of an awful pain shoot through your body, but your eyes started to close and you felt lighter than air and everything was going dark before you.

—

When you woke up, it was to the sound of birds chirping and trees dancing in the breeze. The curtains were closed tightly, bolted in place, with several metal bars drawn across as well, just in case.

Upon lifting your head, you saw the boy who’d scared you so much the night before — now he looked human again, and very concerned. His eyes, burning crimson the night before, were actually a beautiful dark brown colour, and it was a nice addition that you no longer felt as much of the pounding fear or sense of power that had infected you the night before. He was very handsome now that you looked at him closely, without the glaring, spinning multicolored lights that had been distracting you at the party. 

You still found it in yourself to get angry at him. “After hurting me that much, you have the guts to-to-”

“What hospital would take you? You’ve been throwing up all night and they probably would have thought you were drinking underage.”

You stopped trying to get mad, going back to resting on the floor. You could feel the scabbing skin where his fangs had dug into your neck the night before.   
“Aren’t vampires supposed to be nocturnal?”

“We are, I’m just staying up a little later than usual today is all.”

Looking after me? was all you could think of saying, but you didn’t voice it.

“Well, now that you’re awake, I’ll let you know that there’s some viable food in the kitchen, if you can find it. There isn’t usually any in the house, because, um, we don’t eat it, but I got some in the early morning from a 24-hour place. Feel free to have some, ‘cause no one else will.”

“Uhhhhh.” Was the first thing that came out of your mouth, just because the sheer umph of finding out that vampires existed was forcing its way into top priority in your mind. “Yes, thanks. You must be tired now, please rest..”

At hearing this, he promptly nodded in your direction, got up and left the room. Soon afterwards, you could hear the sound of a heavy lid closing over a box. Coffin, you thought, and then you thought that that guess was probably correct.  
He hadn’t been following any order you’d ‘given’, knowingly or not, but had simply been waiting for you to show that you were okay before going off to sleep.

You sat and stared. Were you going to be okay? What did that bite mean?

Waking up at a stranger’s house after a night at a party… and, moreover, that stranger’s being a vampire, wholly threw you off track. Nothing seemed normal anymore, nothing real.

You just needed to get out of there, fast.


	5. (BTS Jimin) Weekly Idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can you do Weelky idol scenaro with BTS?? Where Jimin said in another show that you were his ideal type and now (in weelky idol) the mcs asked him his ideal type and secretly invited you there for an awkward meeting with them since you heard about it.
> 
> Admin didn't want to leave the name blank or put Y/N so we chose a random name...
> 
> Word Count: 707

Jimin smiled in earnest as Doni and Coni started to bombard the group with embarrassing questions, which all of the members took by exploding with laughter, then dropping to the ground in embarrassment.

“Rap Monster, Why is your name Rap monster? How come you have such a strange name? Did you come up with it?”

“J-Hope, Why do you write your name in english. Is this your chance to stand out?”

“Jin, how do you deal with all of these children?”

“Suga, do you think you are the best rapper in the group?”

Waiting patiently and nervously, Jimin fiddled with his fingers, waiting for it to be his turn to deal with these searing questions. While he watched the other members struggle, he thought about all the questions he might have to put up with. He thought about everything he’d said in other shows, which might be used against him. Weekly Idol had no boundaries, which was one of the reasons it was such a popular show among fans.

“Jimin-kun. Why are you so short? You are, like, my height!” exclaimed Doni, making a surprised, offended face.

“On the latest broadcast of SuKiRa, you mentioned your ideal type. Who was it again?“

Jimin froze for a second, before responding: “Me? Ah, I’m not sure, it’s kind of a hard decision…” He knew exactly who his ideal girl was, but he wasn’t about to let Doni and Coni get on his case about it if he could help it.

“Ahhhh, she must be so disappointed now, are you so afraid to show your feelings?”

Jimin blushed at this, and Coni obliviously continued: “But no worries, dear viewers, for just this kind of case, we have invited a special guest to the show today.”

His voice now took on something of an MC’s cadence, “Please welcome… Somi of S.U.G.A.R!” He pointed dramatically at the camera, as if something was going to happen if he made the action big enough.

You stepped into the shot to sit in the empty chair next to the Bangtan members, making awkwardly quick greetings and trying to get comfortable around so many guys at once.

“Somi-ssi, we know it’s true that Jimin-ssi has announced you as his ideal type, though he is shy about them here. How do you feel about this?”

“It’s not a bad thing, definitely, and I’m very flattered-”

“So do you like him back?”

You stumbled at his straightforwardness, but quickly regained your composure.

“W-what? Ah, well, yes, he’s a very charming guy, I’m honestly surprised that he picked me as his ideal type!”

“Thank you, thank you. Your love confessions were very touching. We will arrange the marriage for you lovebirds as soon as possible!”

Everyone in the room burst into peals of tension-relieving laughter, trying to ignore the fact that you and Jimin had suddenly started looking everywhere but at each other.

“Ahh, how about a quick kiss before the wedding, I’m sure the viewers and fans will appreciate this beautiful romance coming to life..”

Jimin looked up at you, cheeks dusted with crimson, and gave you a nervous little smile. He sat up, leaned forward, and planted a sweet, chaste kiss on your lips.

The studio erupted in squeals and “awwwww"s as the two of you pulled apart, gazing into each other’s eyes as though your lives depended on it.

“Thank you, everyone! Now, we’re very sorry to say that we have to say goodbye to our lovely guest, as S.U.G.A.R has some busy schedules today… Hopefully Jimin-kun and Somi-yang will meet again in the future!”

You bowed deeply and waved a little at the many people sitting next to and around you, wishing them all good days and so on. As you walked away from the white sheet that was the filming area, you looked over your shoulder at everyone there.

They all waved back enthusiastically, but Jimin was the happiest-looking, maybe looking forward to those ‘future meetings’.

He looked in love, and you had no doubt that you would meet again soon. Maybe a coffee shop date? Or at Namsan tower? Or maybe for love locks at Hangang bridge…

The future was out there waiting, ready for your love story to begin and flourish.


	6. (GOT7 Mark) Vampires Are All the Rage Nowadays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: A scenario with vampire got7?
> 
> Warning: this is crack

Mark turned to look at you, eyes glowing and pale skin clearly showing in the moonlight. It was as though he were staring into your soul, making you feel vulnerable and exposed. He opened his mouth to speak, and his voice was deep, rumbling in your ears and making you shiver.

_“Follow my dad on twitter.”_

———

I’msorry

You didn’t give us a lot to work with, so the answer is short…

I am actually so sorry but I had a lot of fun imagining vampire Mark saying that

By the way, you really should check out his dad’s Twitter, it’s the BEST

You can look up “papa tuan tweet” on images and you’ll see why.. He’s very witty


	7. (BTS Suga) Grow a Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymus asked: Story prompt: BTS accidentally buys you on the internet and has to take care of you! c:
> 
> Warnings for, uh, weirdness?
> 
> Word Count: 1160

It was a lazy kind of morning for a lazy kind of boy. Late into the day, Yoongi cracked his eyes open for the first time since he’d gone to sleep the previous night, watching sunlight fall on the pillow next to his head in a wonderful state of peace and quiet that he never wanted to be rid of.

Sleeping in was his life, and even after waking up he would usually lie around in bed an extra half hour or so because it was so comfortable. He settled down, pulling the covers up closer to his chin…

And the doorbell rang, stupid annoying doorbell being loud and stupid person who wanted to see him this early in the morning (it was barely even _noon_!) and stupid society that was forcing him to answer the door. Yoongi was going to _murder_ whoever was out there, he really was.

With this cheering thought in mind, he got up out of bed and walked about twenty paces to the entrance to his apartment and yanked the front door open, mouth already opening to demand something along the general lines of “who the hell are you and what do you want from me so early in the morning,” but there was no one there.

That was a good thing, both for his sanity and for their lives.

Yoongi looked down, and saw that at his feet was a small package, accompanied by a little note on sticky paper:

_You of all people need this, you forever-lonely shit. You need this badly. Take good care of it. -Santa Claus_

Slightly stung at the note’s swing at the state of his love life, he scowled at it as though the inanimate object could apologize for offending him. It wasn’t Santa who’d sent him the box, that was for sure; it was nearly thirty degrees out, and Yoongi was pretty sure they still had about 5 months to wait before Christmas rolled around the corner.

He took his mail inside, though, and sat it on a table before he went back to his room to try and get some rest.

A few minutes later, he was awakened by the sound of his ringtone coming from the living room; grudgingly, Yoongi went to pick up.

“Hello?” He spoke into the receiver, but the line was full of static. That was weird…

A sound like muffled crying pulled his attention from the phone to the still-unopened package sitting on the dining room table.

_What was in that box that would cry?_

The message stuck onto it still upset him to a degree, but Yoongi’s curiosity threatened to devour him whole if he didn’t open the package soon.

He tore off the brown paper covering it to find a clean white box, onto which a pororo doll, a little user’s manual, and a miniature blanket had been secured with a rubber band.

“what the — hell!” When he opened the box, a little —

A little _human_ fell out, ten or fifteen centimeters tall at the most, and Yoongi just lost it.

Panicking, he tried calling the only person he knew who might be able to take care of a miniscule sort-of-person in a box.

“Come on, Jin hyung, pick up…”

No response.

It took Yoongi a moment to realize that Jin was on vacation in Japan, and that his phone plan only covered calls within Korea.. He was surprised he hadn’t thought of it earlier, actually, because Seokjin had done a veritable lecture on what he would be doing in Osaka, in Tokyo, in Akihabara.

“Uhh..” Yoongi didn’t know who else to call, as Jin was basically his go-to friend for advice on, well, everything. He tried Hoseok’s number, and — bless his soul — he picked up.

“CometomyapartmentrightnowIdon'tcarewhatyou'redoingorhowimportantyouthinkitisthisisinfinitelymoreimportantthanwhateveryouredoingdropeverythingandbehereinfive.” He demanded. Hopefully that would be enough to get him some kind of help with this.. this person? Baby?

Ten minutes later, Hoseok opened the door, stepping in to his hyung’s most humble abode and immediately being bombarded with “You’re late"s and “Hoseokkkkkkk"s and a faint sound like crying somewhere in the background.  
“Where’s the emergency?” He looked around, confused and a little disoriented. 

“Uh, you can probably hear it..”

And, of course, when shown the situation, Hoseok was as utterly flabberghasted as Yoongi was.

“You’re saying someone dropped a midget in a box on your doorstep and just left?”

“Yeah..”

“You should have called Jin hyung, I don’t know what to do.”

“Jin hyung is in Japan, dumbass!”

“Oh, oh right, sorry. Then.. call Namjoon.”

“Done. Uh, he’s not picking up, but I’ll leave a message..”

“Jungkook? Taehyung? Jimin?”

…

And that was how six guys ended up standing in the living room in Yoongi’s apartment, two of them slightly panicked and four very, confused.  
This was going to be a long, long, long day.


	8. (2NE1 CL) More Hunger Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I saw someone do a BTS Hunger Games prompt farther ahead, and I was wondering, what would happen if 2NE1 was in that very Games? Luv ya!
> 
> CL is District 1, Bom is 2, Dara is 6, Minzy is 11; I’m just writing this out clearly before I begin (although, like the first HG Oneshot, only a couple of them are mentioned and/or involved in this narrative)
> 
> Warnings for violence and extreme badassery… and shortness
> 
> Word count: 465

And the axe embedded itself deep in the soft gold of the cornucopia’s side, mere inches from where Chaerin’s head had been a second ago. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, literally feel it hammering away, and she knew that her small array of knives wouldn’t be of a whole lot of use against that district 7 boy. He threw axes like he’d been practicing from infancy, which in fact he probably had been. She hadn’t learned his name, but he looked around fourteen or fifteen, and as young as that may sound, it was definitely long enough for him to have mastered his craft. 

Chaerin took a deep breath, having made those calculations in less than a couple of seconds, and whipped around and out of the way before something else, an arrow this time and almost certainly from someone else, almost put a gash in her left shoulder. This was bad, this was bad. If she didn’t do anything soon, she’d be pinned to the wall behind her like a butterfly in a display case, which obviously she did not want; on the other hand, she supposed, the audience might appreciate the irony of her meeting her end at the very place that should have given her supplies and food to help her survive. Ugh.

Chaerin took a deep breath. If she could only-

When she spotted it, it was like seeing the gates of heaven open up before her eyes. Yes, a chink in 7’s armour.. He was limping ever so slightly, reluctant to put too much weight on his left leg. Maybe he’d gotten hurt in the first few minutes of the games, maybe it had happened long before, but in any case he was doing a good job hiding it– so good that she hadn’t even noticed it until she had gotten this desperate. She lunged for the boy’s left, coming up around the back and pulling out a knife to stab him from behind, but she… missed…. and he turned around, reflexes faster than any human’s should be, but flinched a little as she stepped on his heel and pushed off to run away, and then he was falling in slow-motion, wincing, and chaerin was standing with her back against a tree 50 feet away.

In all the commotion, Chaerin didn’t even notice that she had forgotten to keep track of arrow-wielder until a girl with a bow gripped in her right hand jumped down from above her head. Before she could even say a word, much less pull out a knife, the girl put down her weapon and stuck out her hand in a semblance of attempted friendship.

“I was aiming for him, sorry. You looked on the brink of death, and honestly, those throwing knives aren’t going to do you much good in hand-to-hand.”

An alliance, easy as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their ages are organized in the real age order of each group, keeping the eldest at 18 and not less because, as the kids get older, their names get put into the reaping ball more times (through cumulative name-entering and tesserae), so there’s, mathematically speaking, a higher probability that a tribute will be older (say, fifteen to eighteen) based on the number of times their name is put in the reaping ball.  
> So 18: Bom and Jin, 17: Suga and Dara, 16: Rapmon, J-Hope, and CL, 15: Jimin, V, and Minzy, 14: Jungkook


	9. (BTS Suga) Insp. Run MV; Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thedawnsky asked: Hello, is one cute romantic angst fluff of BTS Yoongi too much to ask for? :)
> 
> Warnings for drunk af Yoongi.
> 
> Word Count: 587

A key scratching against the door, the sound of shaking hands trying to find the keyhole. The door shudders as he kicks it in his frustration, which brings you rushing towards it in a fit of worry. _Has he been drinking?_

And a smaller, more insistent question in the back of your mind: _Did he really keep that key, all this time?_

Your hands are shaking now, too, but for an entirely different reason– the sight of him as he stumbles in, barely able to keep upright, gripping the doorframe with his chin against his chest and his shoulders sagging with the weight of his pain, it’s almost too much.

He looks up at you, eyes filled with tears and an incomprehensible rage that he must have been hiding carefully until the alcohol set it free tonight. So much hate, so much hurt, could never appear on a second’s frustration.

“What have you.. where have you been?” You’ve forgotten all about what happened two months ago, only able to see him and his suffering manifesting itself before you. It’s past midnight, past one in the morning, and he looks like he just ran across an entire city to get here. He probably has.

He holds a soju bottle in his left hand, bone dry, and he’s shaking his head repeatedly like he’s trying to shake away some kind of nightmare.

He doesn’t say anything in reply, maybe he’s too lost in the cloudy haze of drink for words, but his eyes.. his eyes say everything for him.

That look in them, a glassy-eyed look of pure concentrated hurt, breaks your heart and drips tears down your cheeks.

“Yoongi. _Yoongi!_ “ 

It’s just one word but you’re nearly screaming it at him, begging for a response, and he’s holding to the wall in the entrance hall like his life depends on it, seemingly ignoring you. Or maybe he’s just too afraid to lift his gaze.

When you first reach out, your hands are beaten away, leaving your palm burning from where the hard glass smacked against it. 

Then, out of the blue, he reaches forwards to wrap you in his arms. He stinks of tobacco smoke (when did that happen?) and the alcohol you’re sure he’s been taking in at alarming rates tonight, but his body has the same warmth it always had, that sense of safety and stability lingering even in his current state.

_Why did you ever think that this warmth wasn’t right?_

_Why did you ever let him go?_

You lose yourself in it, your tears dripping onto his shirt and your lips carving out his name, over and over again. You hold him as close as he can possibly get, feeling like you’ve found the piece of yourself that has been missing for as long as you’ve been alive.

“Look at me– just- just breathe, okay?”

You feel him nod against your forehead, though you’re not sure whether it’s purposeful, to express his acceptance, or if it’s just because he’s falling asleep.

He slumps against you, and you almost fall over with the weight, but nothing matters now – not arguments that happened far in the past, not disagreements you two had over the smallest things. It’s love, and you shouldn’t have counted it out because it broke off in a fit of annoyance from both parties.

You stand there for a while, arms entwined with his, quietly sobbing as the bottle drops from his slackened fingers and shatters.

_너를 사랑하는 것 밖엔 못해.  
I can’t do anything but love you._


	10. (BTS RapMonster) Radio Show Converse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hey there!! Can I request a scenario where you and your group are filming a reality show (or something [sings girl's day something]) and Rap Monster sees that you're wearing a white shirt and red converse on tv and on the next day, he was invited on to a show (you put your magic here) and coincidentally you were there too. Something fluffy please. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” you said dramatically, waving your arms at the camera you were holding in your left hand, “welcome to…”

“On Cloud 9!” your group chorused, and afterwards fell into a fit of giggles.

CLOUD9, the 5-member group you were the leader of, was a budding girl group that was slowly gaining popularity within the past few months. In response to this, and the fans’ insistence, you had started a show, which was basically an excuse for the five of you to eat and laugh and do silly things together on camera.

Your group’s self-camera show had exploded in popularity since the day the first episode was released, and CLOUD9 was now known internet-wide as the chillest, most playful celebrities in the k-pop industry. There were even rumours that other idols watched it too, for the laughs and to see your genuinely fun personalities.

Today, you were going to go out to eat samgyeopsal as a group, and you had chosen your favourite, never-before-seen-on-tv white t-shirt and red converse just for the occasion. You wore them all the time when you went out, as they were just your style, but this was the first time you would wear them on an episode of On Cloud 9.

——

Hoseok and Taehyung had pulled up a youtube video on a laptop and were excitedly calling for the other members to join them in crowding around the screen to watch during a break in their dance practice. 

When most of the members were ready, they started watching the episode, which started with a nice intro and laughter, plus an explanation on what they were going to do today.

“CLOUD9 mukbang, huh? Can’t wait to see it!”

“Shh, I can’t hear what she’s saying!”

“What are you watching?” Namjoon walked over, drinking another gulp of water before leaning over Jimin’s shoulder to watch with them.

Tae turned to glance at him while answering. “On Cloud 9, do you know it? We’ve been watching it since last month, they release episodes like twice a week.”

“They just posted this one an hour ago and it already has so many views! It must be a really good one, then.”

“What’re they going to do in this one?”  
“Mukbang, I think, but.. OH! Samgyeopsal! They’re eating meat~”  
“Ah, makes me hungry.”  
“We’ll eat well tomorrow, guys, after the schedule we have.”  
“Let’s hope so.”  
“Where are we going tomorrow?”  
“Radio show, I think.”  
“Radio show? Niiice. Wanna trade parts again, Yoongi hyung?”  
“Shut up, brat.”  
“Ahh, love you too.”

Namjoon was having fun listening to his group members’ conversation while simultaneously trying to hear what CLOUD9 were saying in their video.  
One girl caught his eye in particular, because she was wearing.. what looked like a white shirt and red converse. Just like he’d written in his rap. 

He almost laughed out loud; it was such a huge coincidence, and surely CLOUD9’s leader couldn’t have spent time listening to a tiny album song like Miss Right. Right? She was pretty, too, and his lyrics kept coming back to him subconsciously.

_그래 청 반바지와 흰 티에 컨버스 하이 하나  
That makes me wanna party on your body_

_Just in jeans, a white tee and converse high tops  
That makes me wanna party on your body_

Bangtan spent the rest of their short break time watching the video, and then went to sleep as early as they could to make sure they’d be functional during the radio appearance.

——

Namjoon stepped into the elevator, humming to himself as he fixed his hair under a beanie. He’d already gone upstairs and put down his stuff with the rest of the Bangtan members, but he’d had to go to the washroom, which had brought him back downstairs.

The elevator doors opened, and he started to step out, when he ran almost face-first into a girl, which brought him to his senses – this was the third floor, not the twelfth.

He sheepishly stepped back in, apologizing profusely a couple of times before the elevator fell into silence. Namjoon turned his head down to look at the floor, embarrassed to have made such a stupid mistake, which was why he noticed that the girl in the elevator next to him was wearing red converse. Huh.

When he finally looked up, he was momentarily shocked; it was you, the leader of CLOUD9, here in the flesh!

“Uh, hi! You’re in CLOUD9, right?”

You nodded, starting to smile. “And you’re Rap Monster of Bangtan Boys.” You were wearing a different outfit today, obviously, but you’d kept the converse just because they were so comfortable. “I’m a host on this show when we have time between comebacks. What brings you here?”

“I.. think we’re going to be on your show.” He laughed, grinning at you from across the elevator.

“Oh.” You looked at your scuffed shoes in a feeble attempt to hide your blush, but couldn’t bite back the small smile that crept onto your lips. Kim Namjoon of Bangtan Boys.. He was a lot kinder and more awkward in real life, actually. It was kind of endearing. “I can’t wait, I guess~”

That made him smile even more, and he seemed to think for a moment before he continued, “I saw your On Cloud 9 yesterday, that samgyeosal looked really good.”

You laughed. “It was good, I wish you’d been there to try it.”

“Yeah, maybe we can go, just the two of us, next time.”

And then, realizing that what he’d just said might be an invitation to a date, he was about to try and cover it up and go past it, fearing that you might think he was weird for asking such a question the first time the two of you had met, but you actually did something unexpected.

“I’d love that, thanks.” The elevator doors opened, and the two of you stepped out. You thought for a split second, weighing the consequences, before you looped your hands around his neck and pecked him on the cheek, blushing madly as you hurried away.

He stood there in the hallway for long moments after, laughing incredulously. He’d maybe ask for your number after the show. Yeah, that was a good idea.

He had a _date_!


	11. (BTS Jungkook) I'm not even gonna title this it's too cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Scenario where you and jungkook are dating but your companies are enemies so its a secret, kinda romeo and juliet like if that makes sense but with a happy ending please?☺ㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Word Count: 963

_“Love is complicated. Sometimes you just have to ignore the opinions of the rest of the world and follow your heart.”_

Sometimes you wondered why you liked him. You and Jungkook knew each other pre-debut, and it began to get serious between the two of you soon after. Luckily for you, your plans to date in secret had stayed intact as no fan or member from your companies had found out. However, a rivalry had sparked between Big Hit and HG Entertainment and all of that was about to change…

\- - -

“5 6 7 and 8! Okay girls, you can take a break now,” your choreographer called after intensely practicing the dance routine for your group’s upcoming song “Moonlight”. You took a sigh of relief as you walked over to the edge of the room, lazily sat down and began drinking the water out of your water bottle.

“_______…” It was your manager. She was motioning for you to come out of the practice room. As you walked towards her, you noticed that the expression on her face was no less than one if irritation. You exited the room, leaving your manager to close the door behind you.

“Listen. How do I put this… don’t think that I don’t know about you dating. I just wanted to let you know that our agency is a rival of Big Hit Entertainment, and if you want know what’s best for both you and us, you’ll break up with your boyfriend. If you want to protect your privacy and our company, I trust that as the leader of _“Summer”_ you’ll make the right decision ________.“ With that, she left you alone in the hallway with a stunned expression on your face. _W-what? She can’t be serious…_

You decided to text Jungkook but received no reply from him. This began to worry you– never had such a thing happened to you before. You decided to go back to practicing the dance number in hope of taking your mind off of the sudden events, but it wasn’t working. Your usually flawless dance practices had turned into practices where mistakes were made about every 30 seconds. “I’m very sorry…” you said time and time again, bowing deeply to show your sincerity.

\- - -

Still unable to comprehend the current events, you decided to take a walk outside. You ended up passing by Big Hit Entertainment and saw Jungkook on the inside of the building. Your eyes opened widely, and even though you knew you shouldn’t, you entered and went up to him.

“Jungkook!” You said with a smile and outstretched arms as if to hug him. He stepped back and turned away. “______ noona… I’m sorry.” He said softly before walking down the hallway. You were heartbroken. You and your boyfriend had a great relationship just a couple of days ago and now it was gone. Tears began to well up in your eyes, and with this, your instinct was to run back to your dorm and just let yourself cry.

\- - -

Weeks had passed, but you still couldn’t move on. _Why did I- why do I even like him?_ you continuously asked yourself. _Summer_ had made their comeback with the song Moonlight, and you just weren’t the same person as you usually were on stage. Your group members and fans were all concerned for you due to your now frequent solemn facial expression and asked about you behaviour. “I am fine” was what you replied to them, to assure them that they should not worry.

There was one evening where you stumbled into Jungkook at the end of performing at a music show, which resurfaced your feelings for him. Your heart was beating wildly when you saw him, but no words came to your mouth. As you tried to fall asleep later that night, Jungkook was the only thing on your mind, and you didn’t know why. You decided to venture out to your favourite place in Seoul, which was the Banpo Bridge.

Banpo Bridge was the location of the Rainbow Fountain, which you always loved watching. Even though it was not having a light show at 12 AM, you still enjoyed the serene company of the calm, dark water. Traffic had settled down long before this time, and you closed your eyes and listened to the sound of the gentle wind to try to calm your cognizant mind.

Soon enough, you heard the echo of footsteps become louder and then stop. You opened your eyes to see who it was. Jungkook was standing beside you, leaning over the railing of the bridge. “I thought I might find you here,” he said. You were unable to answer him. He had broken up with you and now he was suddenly speaking to you like nothing had happened?

You took a step away from him, causing him to grab your wrists, and your heart to once again beat wildly. “Listen ______ noona, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing.” He said staring at the ground. “It was the right thing to do. Our companies are not on the best of terms and we shouldn’t cause a larger conflict between them.” You told him, fighting back the tears which were about to fall from the corners of your eyes.

“No. Their rivalry is stupid. I’ve been thinking about you every day and I honestly miss you so badly,” he said, the sincerity echoing through his intent gaze into your eyes. “If I can’t live without you, then I’d rather not live,” he continued. With that, you kissed him passionately, returning the feelings he had expressed. At that moment, you felt like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, except that your story was one with a happy ending.

\- - -


	12. (SEVENTEEN Vernon) Last Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch0c0lattee asked: Can u do a Vernon one shot where you're dating but you have to go back to America for a while and he doesn't want to say goodbye
> 
> Word Count: 1208

_Distance shouldn’t matter, as long as our hearts remain the same._

Distance was something that you had always dreaded, but when you couldn’t bear to be apart from either side, it was something that nearly killed you every day.

You open your eyes to a brisk autumn morning, the air humid but not quite musty, with streaks of sunlight streaming in from the window, peeking through the gaps in the curtains. You take a long breath and your eyes flicker around at the dust that floats aimlessly in the air. You look over to your side and see Hansol sleeping peacefully, his eyes closed gently and his warm, and muscular arms draped over your chest. His tank top had shifted a little bit to the side, revealing his strong muscled chest. You smile lovingly. Today would be absolutely perfect, only if you weren’t going back to the United States to live with your family to take care of your sick father.

Your phone starts vibrating violently, signalling that your alarm was sounding, urging you to get dressed. Sighing, you rub your eyes and reach for your phone to switch off the alarm. Setting it back on the table, you close your eyes, savouring the last sweet moments of warmth and comfort before bracing yourself for the cold air when you go to the bathroom. You start to pull the covers down and roll over to the side of the bed, before Hansol grabs your shoulders and pulls you back, in hopes of you staying longer.

“Princess, why can’t you stay any more? I’m going to be cold without you by my side.” He whispers with a sleepy tone, eyes still closed before pulling your cheek close to kiss. You giggle softly, before turning to face him. You kiss him back lightly before hugging him back.

“Aww, I want to stay too, but my family needs me. I wish you could come with me.” You were going to miss him dearly when you went abroad, but you knew that you had to go. It was a temporary move, but you would be staying there for quite a while, and your relationship would have to go long-distance. It was something that you had been dreading for weeks.

When Hansol finally lets go of you, you sit up, brushing your hand through your long hair, untangling the knots, breathing noisily as you struggle to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the knob ever so slightly, you undress as you wait for the water to warm. You take a quick shower, brushing shampoo and conditioner through your roots quickly before rinsing off and drying yourself with an impossibly fluffy towel. You wrap up your wet hair in another towel, and with a quick twist, it was in place. You brush your teeth quickly before running out to your closet to find the one set of clothes which you have left aside from your impossibly stuffed suitcase. It was a red plaid top with a nice pair of jeans and a pretty pair of converse finished off with a baseball cap. You button up your shirt and wiggle into your jeans, leaving your shoes in the front of the apartment and hang up your cap on the coatrack which held all of the heavy jackets you would wear year round.

When you went to the kitchen, Hansol had already started to bringing out food from the fridge and was arranging it on the table. You start scooping two bowls of rice and different salted vegetables and set them on the small table in the middle of the kitchen which the two of you use for dining. Pulling out your chair and sitting down, you see Hansol start brewing two cups of coffee. You look at him, his face showing obvious signs of pain and loss when he realized that you were going to have a long distance relationship. You try to compose yourself to avoid tears spilling. You quickly revert to scooping food into your mouth, calming your growling stomach. You were preparing yourself mentally and physically for the gruelling 13 hour flight to the Los Angeles International Airport in California as Hansol sits down quietly across from you, eating his share without saying a word.

~ ~ ~

The cab arrives quite quickly, and you lug your suitcase out with much difficulty before Hansol comes over and takes it, easily lifting the heavy luggage and placing it into the trunk. You reach for your backpack which holds most of your essential travel items, laptop, phone, wallet and extra clothes. You re-shoulder it and bring it into the backseat with you. Stepping in, you greet the driver and make some small talk with him while Hansol secures the rest of your travel items in the trunk before sliding into the back with you, making sure that you have double and triple checked your belongings as well as that you have everything. When he pulls the door closed, you take one final look at your apartment, remembering it for when you would come back.

You lean on his shoulder, trying to remember him. His wonderful scent, the feeling of his shoulder and the way he would stroke your hand, reminding you that you were the girl he cares for the most. The taxi driver looks up to you through the rearview mirror and smiles. He could see how much you care for each other. He chuckles before reverting back to the road. His eyes seem like they had just had a secret conversation with Hansol, giving him advice without uttering a sound. You look on, confused before Hansol notices your distress, causing him to pat and smooth your hair down.

When you reach the airport, you thank the taxi driver and pay him while Hansol goes to get one of the small luggage carts. He lifts your suitcase off and drops it on the cart, passing your backpack to you. The two of you make your way to the terminal and right before the gate, you stop to bid a final goodbye to him.

Tears balancing at the tip of your eyelashes, you look up at him, droplets threatening to spill any second. He looks at you, before pulling you in and crushes you with a desperate hug, as if he wanted to keep you with him by holding you forever. When you finally pull away, tears had spilled down your cheeks and you were nearly heartbroken to see him so sad.

“________, no matter how long you’re gone, I’ll always be here, waiting in Seoul for you to return. No matter how far apart we are, our hearts will stay together.”

Unable to find words, you grab his face and pull him in for a long kiss, one last memory before you left. One last moment with each other.

You walk to the lady who was checking in the passengers and made it past the gate quite quickly. As you stand on the other side, you wave goodbye to him. Even as you walk away, you could feel your heart slowly breaking. Before leaving, you look back, saying one final goodbye before you leave and are unable to bear turning around again.


	13. (GOT7 Yugyeom) Add a "Boy" to your "Friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mingwow asked: can I please get a got7 yugyeom scenario where you've been best friends and you're just hanging out at home when he suddenly confesses his feelings for you and then kisses you? thank you!!
> 
> Word Count: 1689

_I was always by your side, but why haven't you noticed me yet?_

Best friends. That was what you and Yugyeom would be called by everybody. No one would refer to you and him as a couple, but simply the closest friends that anybody would meet. There was no denying it, the two of you were closer than close. You had thought that after all of this time, romantic feelings would have been gone way before. Due to your naturally naïve personality, you weren't able to see any of his affection go very far, and instead, you focused your attention on other things, such as the guys on the posters in your room. Every hug, every brush of the cheek, were no more than friendly actions. But every time he held you, you would feel a tiny pulsing tang of affection.

You weren't one of the super popular girls at school, rather, you didn't bother with the "cute" add-ons to your school uniforms that all of the other girls talked about. You didn't spend half an hour in the morning slaving away at trying to draw a black line on your face. You didn't try to break the uniform code by pulling your skirt higher than usual. You were just an ordinary girl in a school full of jocks and preps. Your name was spread around the school though, for being so close to Yugyeom, who happened to be the most popular guy at school. People either hated or loved you, either trying to drive a wedge between you and Yugyeom, to shipping you two like crazy. You didn't mind the latter.

Everyday after school, one would wait for the other in front of the school, and instead of taking the bus, the two of you would walk home together. The walk home with him was always something that you cherished, like a luxury that you would indulge in everyday. The two of you either walked in complete silence, with a silent bond that felt like two magnets being attracted to one another. Other days, the two of you would be engaged in fiery conversation, trying to get your point across when arguing about a stupid little thing, such as what was the best place to get bubble tea, or how much time it would take for you to catch up to him in the latest new manga series. It was something that only added the the incredible friendship that you and Yugyeom shared.

One day, at lunch time when you were standing in line to the counter, you brushed your hand through your hair, re-adjusting the headband that some of your other friends had wrestled you into. You found it flimsy, useless and utterly unmanageable, but managed to keep it on until now. Your hair was reaching unmanageable lengths, making it difficult to wash and maintain, but you enjoyed having long hair. Sometimes, when you went to Yugyeom's house, you would sit on one end of the couch, and he would play with your hair, braiding it and tying it up as he pleased. One might argue that this was a hint at something more than friends, but you and him treated it as a brotherly gesture.

Picking at the plastic-wrapped meals that were on layers of shelves, heated and cold alike, you inspected each before picking up a lunch box with a mixture of kimchi, rice and beef slices. You paid quickly and headed towards the table near the high-traffic exit where you and Yugyeom sat everyday. You saw him waiting for you, and threw down the black plastic tray which held your food and slid the backpack off of your shoulders and threw it down on the bench. You tilted your head to the side and slid down on the cold bench, tucking your blouse into the belt of your skirt. Snapping the disposable chopsticks apart, you rubbed the rough ends together before digging into your lunch. Throughout the entire lunch period, Yugyeom sat awkwardly with his hands fidgeting mindlessly with the wooden splinters on the the table. You didn't bother him about it though. Through the years, Yugyeom hadn't acted any differently, and you were accustomed to seeing him doing his own thing in his own world.

"Hey ______" He spoke suddenly, snapping you back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come over after school today?"

~ ~ ~

On the way home, the two of you walked together in silence. You were walking while studying, and only looked up to look at the road. Too often he has had to pull you back from walking into a pole, which embarrassed you every time. As you passed groups of whispering students, you repeated key terms for upcoming exams over and over again. Even when you reached Yugyeom's apartment, you didn't even notice, until you felt his presence leave your side. When you looked up, baffled, you saw Yugyeom standing at the front foyer.. laughing at you. Your face turned red when you spun on your heels and ran behind him.

He tapped his key ring on the sensor, and the two of you walked in together. You waved hi to the security guard and pressed the elevator button multiple times in irritation. As you stood there with him, you heard the neighbourhood ahjummas laughing quietly at the two of you. The bell dinged, and the two of you walked into the empty elevator, reaching for the same button at the same time. Both pulling back, then reaching back out together made you smile just a little bit more.

As the doors opened a final time, you stepped out and re-shouldered your backpack. Looking back at Yugyeom, you started walking to his apartment. He started doing the fidgety thing he would always do when he got nervous. It was normal to see him like that during class or when something big was about to happen, but why would he be nervous about going home?

You waited for him to open his door, as you were a few strides in front of him. He fumbled for his keys as he saw your waiting face. Hiding a laugh under your breath, you waited for him to unlock the door to his impeccably clean house. The door creaked open and you followed him in. Kicking off your shoes, you flattened your skirt once again and looked around aimlessly before walking over to the couch and throwing your bag on the ground. Yugyeom followed you and grabbed the remote and flicked on a recent drama the two of you had been watching. As you sifted between the papers that had been handed to you by every single one of your teachers, he went to the kitchen to fix a snack for the two of you.

"Hey Yugyeom-ah, do you understand what Mr Ahn meant when he was talking about the process of somatic cell cloning?" You spoke in a questioning manner. Even though you had listened well in class, you often had to check up on him, worrying constantly that he wasn't keeping up in class.

He walked up to you, carrying a tray full of goodies and lemon water. Setting it down on the coffee table, he plopped down next to you and reaching into his bag, pulled out binders upon binders of notes and diagrams. Looking at your impeccably neat notes, he made an attempt to hid the fly-away papers that were peeking out of every corner of the binder. Sighing you opened his binder and tried to tuck all of the papers back into orderly fashion as he sat sheepishly beside you.

Sighing once again, you looked up at him to scold him for his messiness, he ran his hand through his hair and looked past you staring at the window, as if it contained valuable information. You waved your hand impatiently in front of his face, trying to snap him back into reality, however, you did not expect what ever was just about to happen.

Yugyeom grabbed your chin and pulled you close and pressed his lips against yours, a warm feeling spreading though out your body. You widened your eyes in surprise, and sat there, frozen, unsure of what to do. He held your chin lightly and held still, his eyes closed, savouring the moment. You were confused at what was happening, but didn't try to stop it.

He pulled away, and his eyes wandered around your face, scared to land. You looked down, embarrassed, but he grabbed your hands and rubbed them lightly before lifting your chin again.

"______, I don't know how to say this, but ever since i've met you, you've been the girl that i cannot stop thinking about. I don't know if you feel the same way about me, or have even had this thought, but i have watched you all my life, and you're the girl that stole my heart and never gave it back. In other words, i'm in love with you."

You held your breath, taken aback by the suddenness of the situation. He stared at your eyes, with a sharp determination you had never seen before, but tinged with fear of rejection. You couldn't think properly, words catching in your throat each time you tried to reply to his affections. Every passing second, the grip on your hands had tightened, further implying his desperateness.

You couldn't think straight, all of your mind was consumed with the thought of your best friend hiding all these years, pretending to want nothing more than just friends. His affections shrouded by your naiveness. You wanted to apologize. You felt emotion and infatuation grabbing at your mind, thinking about Yugyeom non-stop. It made you realize, you had the same affections towards him, just uncertain on how to express them.

Yugyeom looked to you with uncertain fear. His emotions bubbled in him wondering whether or not to speak, to continue or just to say sorry.

"________, i'm sorry, i don't want to force you—"

Before he could talk again, you leaned in close and effectively shut him up with another kiss.


	14. (SEVENTEEN Hoshi) Beautiful Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hello, can I request a Hoshi scenario where he asks you to marry him but during the proposal something utterly weird happens which results in you two rolling on the floor with laughter xD (like randomly Anaconda starts playing out of nowhere)
> 
> Note: We are sorry for the weird structure
> 
> Word Count: 1271

“Soonyoung-oppa! We gotta go! What’s taking you such a long time?”

Hoshi takes a deep breath and stares at his reflection in the mirror.

He looks down at the open box in his hand, the diamond inside the box glittering its approval up at him. He takes a deep breath and prays to every deity he’s ever known that life will decide to be nice today.

The moral of this story? Life _can_ be nice, but friends _cannot_.

—

Seungkwan and Seokmin stare at him from across the table, mouths open in shock. If Hoshi wasn’t so nervous and fresh out of ideas, he would have probably decked them both by now. Sadly, he’s a sad sack and he really needs an out-of-this-world idea, something that will blow every other proposal the world has ever seen out of the water.

_(Hoshi’s just a little bit of an overachiever when it comes to you. Only the best will do.)_

“Dude.” Seokmin says after what seems like an eternity. He drags the vowel sound, and it takes all of Hoshi’s self-discipline to stop his fist from connecting with Seokmin’s jaw.

“Well?” Hoshi snaps, and Seungkwan raises one of his eyebrows so high at Hoshi that he feels his entire life being judged.

“Even if Jisoo hyung and Jeonghan hyung will agree to close their restaurant on a Friday night for your proposal, it’ll still take you a good 10 hours to put your plan to work.” Seungkwan scoffs. “And I’m fairly sure that Jisoo and Jeonghan have better things to do than help with your extravagant arrangement.”

Hoshi glares at both of them. “That’s where you guys come in!”

“And lose studying time for my exams?”

“You never study for your exams, Seungkwan.”

“Do you think that we’ll help you with your attitude?”

Hoshi huffs and tries to school his features into an innocent look. “Please, Seungkwan? Seokmin? Do this for your hyung please! _**Bbuing Bbuing!**_ ”

Seokmin has to physically restrain Seungkwan from killing him.

—

Amazingly, Jisoo and Jeonghan agree _~~(with just a LITTLE bit of coaxing from Hoshi, just a little)~~_ to loan out their restaurant for next Friday night, with only a single warning to not light the place on fire.

_Seungkwan is furious at them. “Hyung! I thought I could count on you to play the heavy!”_

—

He finds the entire crew inside the restaurant Friday morning, armed with decorations, strobe lights and a boom box.

Hoshi is slightly worried.

They work for hours on the decor, stringing lights up in the foyer and blowing up balloons. Mingyu and Jun return from a trip to the grocery store and disappear to the kitchen at noon, and Hoshi is banned from the kitchen for the rest of the afternoon.

_“If you’re cooking for us, I demand to know what we’re eating!”_

_“Come on, hyung, don’t you trust us?”_

_“Not even a bit!”_

Hoshi gets chased out of the restaurant at 4 in the afternoon by Seungcheol, who waves off all his worries and forcefully removes him from the place, locking the door behind him.

He wonders at his friends, and prays that they know what the hell they’re doing.

—

Hoshi’s on your doorstep at 5o’clock, kissing you warmly before letting himself in.

“Oppa!” you whine as he drags you down with him on to the couch. “Didn’t you say the date was at 7? Why are you so early?”

“I missed you so I decided to come for a visit,” he chuckles. “Isn’t my baby glad to see me?”

You flush. “I’m trying to study!” you whine, but it comes out as a laugh. “You’re so distracting!”

“Glad to know that, baby.”

You end up using him as a pillow while you read through your notes.

—

You’re reminded of the time passing when Hoshi’s phone vibrates. He fishes his phone out from a pocket lazily, peering at the screen.

Then he’s suddenly standing up, and you’re on the floor.

“Kwon Soonyoung!”

“Sorry, baby. Shall we proceed to that date?”

There’s a look in his eyes that you can’t quite place, but he’s smiling, so you pick yourself up off the floor with an eyeroll and flounce into your bedroom.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

“Changing!”

—

Hoshi glances at the glittering ring inside the box one last time before stuffing it into his pocket. He opens the door of the washroom, nearly falling over when he sees you leaning against the wall, cocking your head.

“You’re so slow, oppa. Why am I the one waiting for you?”

“Sorry, baby. Shall we?”

“We shall.”

Hoshi and you step out of the house into the chilly fall weather, hand entwined.

“So where are we going for this date?”

“It’s a special place. You’ll see.”

Hoshi spends the entire walk to the restaurant hoping that this will turn out right.

—

You’re sure that your eyes light up when you see the restaurant. “Really, oppa? The place where we first met? You’re so cheesy!”

Hoshi laughs, and his eyes are soft. “I booked the place, baby. Do you like it?”

You shake your head.

“Love it?”

You nod enthusiastically.

—

The setup of the restaurant is amazing. There are flowers strewn on the floor and balloons floating on the ceiling. Candles glow from around the room, creating a soft, romantic atmosphere.

Hoshi has to admit he’s impressed.

The food is good too, set up on a table in the center of the restaurant where you guys sit, and Hoshi relaxes slightly.

Maybe he won’t mess up too badly.

As you finish your food, Hoshi stands up, taking a deep breath to still his nerves. He’s not sure how to do this, so he pulls you up and tugs you to a spot where the floor is relatively free of petals and balloons.

You tilt your head at him.

Hoshi smiles down at you and pulls you into a quick kiss, before releasing you and running a hand through his hair.

“So.” he murmurs, taking a step back from you.

“So?” you press, confused.

He bends over for a second, and then he’s on one knee and there’s an opened box in his hand. A gem glitters up at you, illuminated by the candlelight.

“So, baby. Will you marry me?”

Tears prick at your eyes, and you reach up to wipe at them. 

Suddenly, the restaurant floods with light and music blares.

**“MY ANACONDA DON’T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN!”**

Both you and Hoshi freeze in shock. Hoshi looks like he’s on the verge of a mental breakdown.

There’s the sound of a muffled thud and the music shuts off. Another thud follows.

 _“Oh my god, Seungcheol, why did you do that?”_ comes from the back of the restaurant in a suppressed whisper.

_“My finger slipped!”_

_“How the hell does your finger slip?!”_

_“Why was Anaconda even there anyways?”_

_“I took Joshua’s iPod!”_

_“Why the hell does Josh have Anaconda on his iPod?”_

_“Everyone shut up! The sound system is on!”_

There’s a curse, then a click, then silence.

A hysterical giggle bubbles out of your throat as you catch Hoshi’s eye, and soon both of you are on the ground laughing.

“Oh my god, did that just happen?” you gasp, clutching onto Hoshi.

Hoshi grimaces, but he’s also laughing. “Anaconda, of all songs!”

“That might have been the greatest proposal of all time.”

Hoshi suddenly stills beside you. “And?”

_The unspoken question hangs in the air. Will you?_

You roll on top of him and smile down at him.

“Well, you certainly do got buns, hun.”

A choked note of laughter spills from Hoshi’s throat.

_YES._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _featuring divaBoo, cook!Mingyu and Josh is a savage lol_


End file.
